A New Family
by missiontothestars
Summary: a case forces Ziva to take care of 2 kids and tony tries to help. TIVA and some hints of McAbby later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_'Ding!'_ The elevator announced that the boss man has arrived with his coffee in hand. "Gear up! We've got a dead marine. Ziva, I want you to drive." That sure got their attention.  
"Any specific reason boss? We don't want to get killed without a reason." Tony asked, a hint of dramatic terror in his eyes. McGee nodded in mock agreement and Ziva rolled her eyes. he head slapped his senior field agent as he stepped into the elevator.  
"No DiNozzo, but the dead petty officer's 11-year-old daughter called NCIS with her 5-year-old brother. Her father was found dead this morning." Gibbs said.  
They arrived at the scene with 15 minutes shaven off the original time it would have taken to get there. A little boy was sitting with his older sister on the back of a truck. "Ziver, go see if they can give you any information on what they saw, DiNozzo, bag and tag the scene, and McGee, take pictures."  
"Yes boss." They all said in unison. Ziva walked up to the siblings to ask them a few questions. The girl, who was very pretty with tan skin, green eyes and curly brown hair, looked up at her.  
"Hi, my names Ziva, do you mind if I talk to you for a moment...?"  
"Kathryn." The girl said plainly.  
"Kathryn. What a pretty name. Do you remember what you saw today?" She nodded her head.  
"Usually on Saturday my daddy is off of work. I was going to wake him up to make pancakes but when I walked into the room-" she cut off right there. It was visible to Ziva that she couldn't continue as the tears flowed down her cheeks.  
"Good job, you're doing just fine. Now what's your brother's name?" She asked, trying to get her to not see the picture permanently etched into her head.  
The little boy's head popped up and said, "Alex! A-L-E-X." Ziva had to stifle a laugh, he reminded her of Tony, he had bright green eyes and chubby cheeks. "Do you have a lollipop?" He asked Ziva, but his sister got to him.  
"Alex, you don't just ask people for candy. Dad raised us better than this." She choked up once again.  
"Wow, you are very mature for your age." Tony exclaimed as he walked up behind Ziva. he pulled her towards the side, so that the kids couldn't hear "Zi, Gibbs says to take the kids back to NCIS, according to the neighbors, their mother died a couple of years ago and they have no family otherwise." He said pulling her to the side.  
"Ok, are you riding back with me?" She questioned.  
"NO! Are you crazy? I'm not riding in the same car when your driving!" He yelled, a big grin on his face.  
"Tony, I have children in the car. I'm not going to drive that fast."  
Oh, well in that case, I call shotgun!" He said as he jumped in the passenger seat.

"Kathryn, Alex? Are you hungry?" Ziva asked once she saw a McDonald's.  
"Yes!" They both said, licking their lips.  
"Ok, what do you want?"  
"We will both take the 6-piece chicken nuggets, please." Kathryn told Ziva.  
Ziva smiled. "Ok."  
They went inside to get something to eat and Tony went with Alex to go pick a table while Kathryn stayed with Ziva.  
"Hey Ziva?" Kathryn asked. Ziva was still surprised at how mature and calm she was.  
"Yes sweetie?" She answered, waiting for the people in front of her to move forward.  
"Where will my brother and I live? We have no other family. I don't want to grow up in a foster home." You could tell she was worried, but who could blame her? Tony was right. She acted very mature and not like her normal age group.  
Ziva thought for a while, but then she said, "I wouldn't let that happen. I promise." Did she just promise that she would take care of them? She didn't have time to wonder hough, because then it was her turn to order. "We will take 2 6-piece chicken nuggets with a small water on both, a chicken sandwich with a medium sprite, and a Big Mac with no tomatoes, with a medium Dr. Pepper." She told the person taking their order.  
"Ok, is that here or to-go?" She asked, typing in things on the keypad.  
"Here." Ziva replied. She got the food and went to go sit down. She noticed an older guy watching Tony and Alex talk. When she got to the table she pulled Tony to the side.  
"Do you see that man watching us?" She asked Tony. He scanned the restaraunt and finally laid eyes on the watcher.  
He nodded. "Yes, who do you think he is?" Tony asked.  
"I don't know, but let's eat quickly and get out of here, I don't feel comfortable here." They agreed and ate quickly, the time the man was looking at them. Before they left though, Ziva took a picture of his face just in case they needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello friends! Wow, the feedback i got for the last chapter was amazing! I'm so happy about it. I posted the last chapter at 2:00 in the morning, because I had better ideas... and there was a spider in my room:) anyway, I forgot to add a disclaimer thingy, so here!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS, Mean Girls, Glen Coco, or anything here except for Alex and Kathryn (My OC's)**

**Anyway, to the story! *fingerpoint to the bottom!***

* * *

When they got back into the bullpen, both children were exhausted. They introduced themselves to Ducky and Abby, who they liked very much, and then fell asleep behind Ziva's desk. By 9 they had caught the killer, a person who didn't know what they were doing, had left his fingerprints on the murder weapon. Gibbs decided to let them go home and they were grateful it was a Saturday tomorrow.

"Ziver, can you take them home with you?" He asked, not really knowing where to put the sleeping children.

"Sure, I have room at my house." She agreed. She scooped up Alex in her arms, but couldn't carry Kathryn. It ended up that she got Tony to help carry her to the car.

"Hey Zi, I know it's kinda late, and you have these children,"He motioned towards the sleeping bodies. "But maybe you want to do a movie night/morning?" He was hoping to spend some time with her because they haven't had time to talk in a while.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Where are we going to put them though?" Once again, they looked towards the kids.

"Oh we can put them in the spare bedroom I have until you leave." He answered as if that was something brought up every day.

"Ok, let me just go home real quick, I will be at your house soon." Ziva stepped into her car.

"Uhh Zi? Your still going to need some help getting them into my house, we might as well go straight to my house." He said, stepping into her car. She rolled her eyes, but at the same time was really happy to have Tony there. For some reason this case was getting to her, and she wasn't sure why.

When they arrived at Tony's house they took the children inside the room and tucked them in. "This is what I want." Tony thought. "I want to live with Ziva, heck, marry her and maybe have kids. It just feels natural." But he wouldn't ever tell her how he felt about her.

Tony walked into his living room deciding on a movie to watch. "Ok what movie do you want to watch?"

"What's Mean Girls?" Ziva asked scanning though his list.

"Seriously? You've never seen Mean Girls? So you don't know Glen Coco or Regina George? Oh my God we have to watch this!" He said, opening the disc insert.  
1 hour into the movie they started feeling really tired, after laughing at a couple the references. Ziva ended up somehow laying on Tony's lap and falling asleep. When they woke up, Tony looked down at her and whispered, "Good Morning, sleepy head!" When he said that Ziva sat straight up.

"What time is it?!" She looked at Tony, then around the room looking for a clock.

"Calm down Zi, it's only 6 o'clock. Jeez, jumpy much?" He said, trying not to laugh. Her hair was sticking up everywhere and she looked absolutely adorable. _"God DiNozzo, stop thinking that! Where was this coming from?"_ He thought.

Ziva went to the bathroom and attempted to fix her hair. "Have the children woken up yet?" She questioned.

"Nope, not yet, I bet they will be hungry when they wake up though, so could you possibly make some of your delicious pancakes?" He answered, thinking about food made his stomach growl. When was the last time he had eaten?

"At McDonald's." she responded. Answering his thoughts.

"What?"

"Your stomach growled, I know you were thinking about food, and we had no popcorn or anything last night, so I would've guessed that's what you were thinking about."

"Wow, your good!" He said, a smile creeping on both of their faces. Soon they could hear the kids getting up. They both walked out of the room, obviously confused on their whereabouts.

"Ziiivvaaa! We're hungry!" Alex whined sleepily. Ziva picked him up and took him to the kitchen. He struggled to get out of her grip as she tickled him.

"Well how about you." She tapped his small nose and he giggled. "Help me make some pancakes. Go get your sister and see if she wants to help." He ran off to find his sister and Ziva started getting the ingredients out.

"You know, you're really good with kids, you know that?" Tony said.

"I was that way with Tali." Ziva answered plainly. Tony stared at her, she never talked of her family, especially about her sister.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-." He started to say, but he was cut off.

"No don't be, it wasn't your fault, Tony." But he could still see the pain behind her walls she's built up.

"Come here." He told her, his arms open for a hug. She ran into them and held on tight. _"This isn't like me. What has gotten into me?"_ She thought to herself. _"The case, these children, and now opening myself up about my family?"_ She lifted her head to look into his eyes. "I'm always here if you if you want to talk." He said.  
He's as surprised as she is, but she soon regains control as Alex and his sister walk in.

"Can we make pancakes nowwwww?" They whined.

"Yes, we can." She says smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting sooner, I have been busy and I had a doctors appointment today AND on top of all of that I've had writer's block for the next chapter, but I turned on Mumford and Sons and this popped in my head. I really hope it's good! Oh and another thing I meant to clear up, I know right now they seem sort of (or a lot) out of character right now (mostly Ziva, she's the hardest to write about in my opinion.) but like all stories, this will get better... hopefully! Anyway, onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS! If I did Tiva and McAbby would be together.**

* * *

Later that day, Gibbs offered to take the kids for a little bit and Ziva couldn't have been happier. As much as she enjoys having them around and feeling like a mother, they have a lot of needs. Gibbs came over to Tony's house to pick them up, but somehow got persuaded to stay for a late lunch. Tony called Abby knowing that the caffeine ridden Goth would be heartbroken if she wasn't invited over.

Abby ended up calling McGee and Ducky, so soon the apartment was filled with children laughing and family over. Ziva smiled to herself, "_This is what I want, to have a family with Tony, to have children running around and having fun. I already have a family with NCIS." _Tony looked over at her and saw her smiling; soon he had a big, broad grin on his face too.

"Alright people, it's already 5:30 and I have movies to watch with my partner!" Gibbs almost smacked Tony in the back of the head, but he decided against it. He saw how Tony and Ziva looked at each other, how close they could get. He knew about rule 12, but that was already past; might as well not stop something that can't be stopped. He ended up patting Tony's back as he walked out.

"Uhh, boss? Are you feeling ok?" he looked back and gave him the Gibbs stare. "Ok, ok. Just making sure." Tony held up his hands in defense. Abby and Ziva laughed and McGee just chuckled a bit. Gibbs smiled and held the kids hands as they walked towards his car.

"Bye Zivaaaa! See you tomorrow!" Alex called and waved his free hand. She waved back as she watched everyone leave. Abby and McGee went home together and Ducky caught a ride with Gibbs.

* * *

After everyone left, she went inside and plopped down on Tony's couch. "_Should I tell her? Gibbs acted like he was fine with it, and if we get in trouble with Gibbs for breaking Rule 12 it's his fault for sending mixed signals." _He thought, as he sat down right beside her.

"Whenever everyone was over here, why were you smiling?" He just mentally smacked himself. "Not that anything is wrong with smiling, you know, smiling is good, but I didn't know if there was a specific reason, or just smiling." He looked down at his remote and started messing with it towards the last part of the sentence. Ziva smiled to herself and thought, _"He's so silly when he talks like that."_

"Yes, there was a reason, I was just happy to experience that real family feeling. You and our family, and the kids running around, it felt normal to me." She looked up one second, and his lips were crushing hers the next. The kiss wasn't that long, but it was long enough.

"It was normal for me too." He whispered, planting another kiss on her forehead. "So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime, like maybe Friday or something. Maybe to this amazing Italian restaurant I know, or maybe-"But he was cut off by her finger over his lips.

"Yes Tony, I would love to, but it's already 7:00 and I need to go home." She smiled. This was happening so fast, yet she loved it. What would Gibbs do if he found out that they were dating? He's like a second father to her and he has rules. She just needed to go home and figure this out.

Once she had left, Tony couldn't hold his excitement in. He finally asked the woman he loved out on a date and she agreed! Now all he had to do was find a great Italian restaurant by Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ziva: Have you heard of the fanfiction writer named Missiontothestars?**

**Tony: Yeah, she loves this show! Does she own it?**

**Ziva: I heard she doesn't... Sad isn't it?**

**Me: Yes very! *hugs every cast member* I love you all!**

**Tony: ...**

**McGee: ...**

**Abby: I LOVE HER! can we keep her?!**

**Gibbs: ...**

**Ziva: ...**

**Oh my** **gosh guys! I'm so sorry! I have finally gotten over writers block, but I don't like the outcome of this one.**

* * *

Tuesday

Tony walked into the bullpen making everything a drum set for his hands. He sat down and looked across towards his partner to see she wasn't there. _'She wasn't here yesterday either, but she can't be sick, I just talked to her Sunday.' _He wondered. As if on cue, the elevator dinged and Ziva walked in with a sleepy Alex and Kathryn.

"I could not find a babysitter." She said as she sat down. "I've already cleared it up with Gibbs and Vance." She put a couple blankets down on the floor as Gibbs and McGee walked in.

"Gear up." Gibbs said. "We've got a case; you can put them in Abby's lab." He nodded towards the two children reading. She had gotten them settled down in Abby's lab and made it to the elevator in record time.

* * *

A 32 year-old woman by the name of Cassandra Pland was found chained to her tree in her backyard; little scraps of paper were found lying around the body. The murdering was brutal as her leg was broken and a gash in her side proved to be the cause of death.

"Ziva, pick those up and send them to Abby, they could be important. Tony and McGee go talk to the witnesses." Gibbs said, signaling them off.

"Have you asked her yet Tony?" McGee asked him whenever Susan, the 56 year-old neighbor, went to go find something.

"Asked who probie?" Tony questioned, slightly panicked. Did he know that he asked Ziva to dinner and kissed her?

"The witness, I had to take a call from Abby."

"Oh… Yeah, I did and she said she was seeing someone named Rob Launger, but she didn't know if they were still dating." He replied, relieved that he didn't figure it out. McGee was about to say something, but Susan had come back.

"I couldn't find all of them, but here are a few. I'm sorry I couldn't be much of a help." She said once she got into the room.

"It's ok ma'am, thank you for your time." McGee shook her hand and left with Tony.

* * *

"She said that Cassandra was dating someone named Rob Launger, but didn't know if they were still dating." McGee handed Gibbs the letters. "And she gave us these; someone was sending these to Cassandra's house. She gave them to Susan saying to give them to the cops if something had happened to her. Boss, I think she was expecting something to happen to her."

"Ok. Find out where this Rob lives and you and Ziva go and see" He pointed to Tony and he walked off to find Ziva. Suddenly Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!"

"What do you got Abs?"

"Well I'm trying to put the scraps of paper together and I'm almost-"Suddenly she stopped.

"Abs? Abby!" Gibbs shouted.

"Gibbs, you're not going to like this." Her voice had changed to scared and serious. "The paper says-

'**You saw what I can do. I'd watch that family, the little girl is next. -RL'**

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE CAR**

"Where does he live?" Tony asked flipping through the radio. Red by Taylor Swift came on, but he turned it down once he saw her expression.

"2119 East Waterlily Dr." She replied and looked out the window.

"What's wrong? You look like you're worried about something."

She looked up. "Oh nothing." But he didn't believe her.

"Ziva, I know that you're a ninja, but I can always tell when you are thinking something. I'm Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Now would you like to tell me what is going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"

"Tony? Am I really mother material? I do not feel like it. Balancing our job and time with them is really hard. I don't feel like I'm doing a good job."

"Ziva," he turned around to face her after he parked on the street outside the house. "I think you are doing a great job. Mossad trained you to be a killer, but that's not what you are. I mean you are a pretty kick-ass ninja, but underneath all that you're just Ziva. An awesome partner both ways, in work and at home." She loved how he said home and made it clear that they were dating. There was no way anything could keep them apart now, even Gibbs. He took her hand in his once they got out of the car.

They walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A man with a bald head answered. A chill swept over them. It was the same man that was watching them at McDonalds; He was Rob Launger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok hello people of the universe! **

**I (obviously) haven't posted in along time so this is the reason why: I am in school and have A LOT of projects to do, and teachers, and grades, and blah! so I'm not going to be updating until I get my grades up, or sometime after Christmas break. I'm sorry for leaving a cliff hanger and I hope I will be back soon! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody following this story! (If you just found this story, HELLO TO YOU TOO!) Anyway, I'm SOO sorry for not updating this in a while... A very long while.**

**In regards to the last chapter: I think I'm going to take it down and post a new one. I got a lot of reviews about that confused about where it fit into the story and I apologize for that. **

**Please don't be mad at me for not updating in forever, I've been focused on school and when I haven't been doing that I've had really bad writers block. Good news though! All the major stuff for school is out of the way and I've gotten new ideas on where to go with this story! **

**If you have any suggestions for this story, please don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me or whatever.**

**Expect the new chapter up soon (Either today or tomorrow) Thank you!**


End file.
